Opinions
by MaiTei San
Summary: Fuu puts herself down and only thinks her negative qualities. It's time for half sleep Jin to cheer her up. [JinxFuu One shot]


It's been a long time since I've written a Jin x Fuu one shot...Heh, but I've gotten a few requests about it, so...Yeah. ;D This is also for Raven's Secret Stalker.

To 'Keeping Secrets' fans: I love you! xD Lemme tell you how I got inspired…

Monday

James: "Your annoying."

Mai: "Am not! I'm just confused…with life..."

James: "Hm. Such a pity my deepest crush isn't a bright one."

Mai: "…I'm…you…deep?"

James: "And now she enters the twilight zone of stupidity and obvious questions…"

Anyways, on with the story!

Fuu couldn't sleep. Her eyes had been open for about three hours, blinking repeatedly, hoping they would stay closed for a few seconds. But ever since Jin had been given an awful wound by some thieves that followed them one day, she couldn't help but look at her silent samurai.

She suddenly grew wide-eyed.

_Her_ samurai?

She was going insane. Sure, Fuu had become better friends with Jin than Mugen, but he wasn't _her's_. They weren't even together, so she had no right to claim the rather classy man. It was just impossible to simply think about it. They were much too different to be a couple. He was sophisticated, clever and very calm. She, on the other hand, was noisy, slow and slightly annoying.

She smiled to herself_. Slightly_? She knew no one as wild and unbearable as herself.

"Plus I'm hideous. That's something to be proud of." She whispered, frowning.

"Don't say that."

She turned her head to see Jin layed beside her, his eyes closed beneath his glasses.

"D-did I w-wake you?" She asked, hoping he was just muttering in his sleep.

"Each lady has her own special quality." He mumbled, yawning lightly.

She blushed and shook her head, "Sure. But I'm no lady. I'm just some stupid, ugly thing that has arms and legs. I can't even call myself a girl."

Jin's eyes were still closed. Fuu really couldn't tell if he was just sleep talking or insane…

"Jin, your lucky," She continued. "You've can handle a sword like no one else can. Mugen can start a fight and end it. Me? I can throw a fit like some two year old."

"You have an amazing memory, Fuu." He murmured, resting his hands behind the back of his head.

Her heart skipped. Not only was Jin having a conversation with her, he was complimenting her. She pinched at her skin repeatedly to see if this was real.

"I recall you telling me about your life as a child. You'd always talk about how things could be, would be, and are."

"Talk? Don't you mean rant? Or complain?" Fuu was only more confused by the second, but she loved Jin's voice and how soothing it was, so she was eager to go on with their little chat.

"Everyone had their own opinion on things. Sometimes it's negative, sometimes it's positive. It really depends on the person you look at." He said simply.

"What about…?" She hesitated to ask him, he was not the sensitive and understanding type.

Was he?

"You've got your own qualities and your own needs, so no one really has the right to judge anyone but themselves. I like to think of you as unique. One of kind."

"Weird?" She suggested, trying her best to lighten up the conversation.

She saw him grin and blushed even more. He stood quiet for a moment, eyeing the stars above him. Then he said, "Mugen and I see you differently. He thinks your nuts, not very bright, a bit immature. Not the most stunning rose in the garden…"

"What do you think about me, Jin?"

The question wasn't meant to be asked so suddenly. It just slipped it out.

"Let's just say…That everything Mugen says about you, I think the opposite."

She thought for a minute and gasped.

"You think I'm..._pretty_?" She asked

No reply. Jin had gone back to sleep. Oddly enough, he was snoring lightly as well.

She was still blushing, but she had been smiling widely too. She started to get a bit tired herself now (finally) and decided to try sleeping again.

"Smart, sensible and mature…" She said to herself.

"And _very_ pretty."

Yes, yes, it is OOC. At least I made him kind of sound like Jin…Xd okay maybe not, but I tried


End file.
